One Look and I'm Mesmerized by Your Eyes
by GuardianAngel28
Summary: The first time that Monica saw Chandler, she felt butterflies in her stomach. How did Chandler feel when he first saw Monica?


_One Look and I'm Mesmerized by Your Eyes_

_The first time that Monica saw Chandler, she felt butterflies in her stomach. How did Chandler feel when he first saw Monica? _

"For years, I haven't found the girl who'd make my world go 'round. Love... tsk... I always hear people romanticize this bull crap. I really don't get it why this thing they call **love** never happens to me. Is it me? Do I emit some sort of radar that girls just stay away from me?" Chandler was still a little bitter after she was turned down by Kathy for the nth time. "I mean, she goes on and on saying that I'm not boyfriend material and that she'd be happier if I were her **best friend**. Her best friend... Damn! I don't want to be her best friend! I want to be her **boy **friend!" Chandler placed his face in his hands.

" man, you're nineteen! Your fresh.... hot.... Girls dig that. Maybe she's just some where, just around the corner, waiting for you. I'm sure man, there'd be a girl somewhere in this universe who'd fall head over heels in love with you, and you too would love her with every ounce of passion that you could give." Ross tried to do every thing to comfort his friend.

"Thanks man." Chandler told his best friend and patted Ross's back. After some seconds of silence, Chandler added. "And what you said about that girl falling head over heels with me, and that I'd love her with every ounce of passion... man, that was gay!" Chandler laughed and gulped the remaining contents of his beer.

He was really happy that his room mate became his best friend. Ross was like a brother to him and he was able to share all his problems, even hi secrets with Ross. Ross never judged him and just gave him pieces of advice, even though most of time Chandler laughed at Ross's adive.

_**A month later. (Thanksgiving 1987)**_

"Hey Ross, are you sure it'd be okay if I joined your family for Thanksgiving?" Chandler asked Ross for the third during their trip to the Geller's residence.

"No. They wouldn't welcome you there. You better get off this bridge now and I'll just see you on Monday." Ross joked. "Of course it's okay! Your my best friend and my family would definitely welcome my best friend!" Ross finished.

"Okay then, I but let me remind you, I **hate** Thanksgiving." Chandler emphasized.

"How could I forget that." Ross retorted.

_Ding Dong!_

"Monica, could you get the door for me? Maybe that's your brother Ross." Judy shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure mom!" The sixteen year old Monica shouted back. Monica was a little overweight for her age. But really didn't care about her figure. She thought that she was still young and those were just 'baby fats' that would soon go away. Plus, she really enjoyed eating a lot.

"Ross! Oh my god, how are you? I haven't seen you for such a long time!" Monica gave her brother a hug without seeing that her brother had company.

"Hey Mon, I missed you so much" Ross told her sister. He then looked at Monica from head to toe. "Seems like your still Moni-cow!" Ross joked.

"Hey!" Monica jokingly slapped his brother. "I've lost five pounds and I'm starting to get a little dizzy from all the weight I've lost." Monica told her brother. Even though Ross and Monica were not that close, she still missed him so much.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my friend, this is Chandler, he's my room mate and he's also the lead singer of my band." Ross introduced his friend to his family.

"Oh, hello. My name's Chandler." Chandler shyly introduced himself.

_Why didn't I see that eye candy?_ Monica thought to herself. Monica never felt this way before. Does she find her brother's room mate attractive? _Hell yeah!_ Who wouldn't find him attractive. His thick brown hair which was perfectly styled to complement his face. His bright blue eyes which seemed to light up the whole room. His crooked smile which contained his perfectly-toothpaste-commercial- teeth. They way he dressed which highlighted his not-too-thin-not-too-buff built. He was just perfect. He dazzled her with a simple hello.

Monica and that time was drinking her soda when Chandler reached out his hand to shake hers. "Hi I'm Chandler, I believe you're Ross's sister, Monica?"

Out of panic, Monica drank her soda too fast that she felt the soda in her nose. "Damn!" It was all Monica could say and she immediately turned away from his brother and from the new cute guy to at least save her face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's been a long time since I wrote my last fanfic. i hope you'd like this one. Please read and review! Thank you. :)


End file.
